Shutters are a high quality interior window treatment, having a combination of style, functionality and elegance that sets them apart from other window coverings. Shutters provide warmth in the winter and protect from damaging heat and sunlight in the summer. Shutters also provide a convenient method of controlling view, privacy and light. Conventional shutters are typically custom made of an indigenous wood such as popular, oak or ash and are installed by professionals.